Infinity for All
by Colbydt
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, chosen by All Might to inherit One For All, was chosen years prior by a much higher power, the primordial beings. Being entrusted with the power stone at the age of 4, how will a quirk of stockpiling power respond to a source of infinite power?
1. The Singularity of Infinity

**So this is a new idea that just came to me and I immediately knew I had to write it. I just read power stone and what it could do and I was like: infinite power x power stockpiling = YES!**

**Ideas are looser than my other stories so far, so reviews on things to add will be more closely inspected. What I am staying by is that while I may have mock characters like fake Ego, I will not make direct things like Iron Man's existence. You can just dream that he and others are living their best like in America.**

**Now I get to tackle 4 y.o. Deku. I hope you like this one as much as you guys are enjoying One Punch Academia!**

**Without further ado, let's begin.**

"I won't let you hurt him Kacchan!" a little boy with green hair said, blocking 3 others from another in the floor, he had his fists raised.

"You don't even have a quirk, Deku, " mocked the leader of the party. A boy of the same age with spiky, ash blonde hair. His eyes were red and craved a fight. "But if you won't move out of the way, we'll just have to go through you!" he punched his own left palm, taunting with the small explosion that had occurred as a result.

* * *

It was a day after the incident. The green haired boy had been beaten up but luckily sustained a minimal injury. He never told his mother what really happened that he bruised his ribs, but the mildness let her believe his story: "I slipped when I was climbing a tree and hit a branch." Since they were already there, they decided to check up on why the boy's quirk hadn't shown itself yet.

"Sorry, kid. You'll never have a quirk." How could the doctor be so abrupt?!

Izuku's face showed visible shock, barely processing it.

"What? Why?" the boy's mother demanded.

"See that second pinky toe joint in his x-ray? Well, people who develop quirks don't have that. Ever since the days of mutants, that was the case. It's the next step in the evolution of mankind. It takes thousands of years for there to be a complete change in a species, and since he's only a fourth generation, it makes sense."

"I see, but are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, we still don't have a complete understanding of quirks, nothing that significant since the age of mutants as I mentioned. So if anything does occur, your son would have to be the first in the world. So highly unlikely."

Izuku had not let himself fall victim to the doctors words. "All Might faces all situations, even the hardest ones, with a smile on his face. I can do that too." This was the mindset that he used to stop feeling sorry for himself.

* * *

Somewhere else in the universe dwelled the primordial beings, creators of the infinity stones and existence. Their very thoughts are beyond any mortal's understanding, but we may understand this.

**Eternity**: This one sees itself as closer to nothing. He sees himself more truly than most mortals.

**Death**: At his age, he has much time to do great things. The good news is that he fears me, more in others than himself, but that shows his trustworthiness.

**Entropy**: Given the chance, I wonder what his mind might do with power.

**Infinity**: Truly his potential can be more.

**Death**: What difference might he make?

**Entropy**: Might he succumb to it?

**Eternity**: No matter the outcome, he will change everything.

**Infinity**: So it is settled. He will be granted the power stone.

* * *

The next day, Izuku woke up to a regular weekend day. He rubbed his eyes, yawning with a big stretch. He looked up at the biggest All Might poster he had stuck on the wall across him and gave a smile just as big as his role model. He walked out of his room still in pajamas. With his eyes still droopy, he dragged his feet to the kitchen/living room area saying "Good morning, mommy."

His mother looked at him endearingly. "Good morning, Izuku. How did you sleep?"

"Well. I always do whenever I'm done crying about something. But it's okay, " he clenched his fist and gave his mom a determined look, pumping his fist in the air, he said, "I'm still gonna be a hero! Just like All Might!"

She gave a light chuckle to his enthusiasm when her eyes were averted to the locket around his neck. "Where did you get that?"

The boy looked very confused, but looking to his neck, he understood. Okay, maybe he was even more confused now. "I-I don't know."

"Let me see it." She walked over and knelt down to her son's height, reaching for the locket. "Ow!"

"Mommy! Are you okay?!" The boy was worrying and blaming himself. "I'm so sorry mommy! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay, it just burned a bit. How isn't it burning your clothes?"

"It's not hot. Look!" The boy grabbed for it himself.

"Honey, don't!—... Oh... You're fine..."

"It doesn't burn me! I must be super strong!"

"Try taking it off."

"Why?"

"Just see if you can."

"Owieee!" He began crying from the burn that he felt. Both he and his mother's hands were unburnt, however. His mother comforted him and he eventually calmed down.

"Well, it looks like it's not going anywhere any time soon. See if you can look inside."

"Woah! There's a cool purple stone!"

"Is it glowing?!"

"It feels like it gives me some sort of... power..." The calmness of the boy's tone coupled by the energy the gemstone was radiating sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, I know me just saying this will make you want to more, but don't touch it, okay? Remember how just the chain burned you?"

He was still staring at it when he acknowledged her absentmindedly still in his newfound cool demeanour. "I won't. The power's too much to even fathom."

She seemed to get a fright merely from his words. "How do you know a word like that?"

The boy looked up like he just awoke from a daydream. Closing the locket, he answered, sounding like his usual energy in speech was returning. "I don't know, I just kinda do, I guess." He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head all sealed off with a bashful smile.

* * *

It had now been years since Izuku Midoriya had mysteriously woken up with the "locket of power," as he called it, around his neck. He had never managed to get it off, and it's properties were rather unknown as well. What is known is as follows.

First, the locket showcased its ability to cause anyone who tried to take it off to feel a burn without hurting Izuku in any way if it wasn't himself. One time, Kacchan reacted so aggressively to it that his nerves were numbed in his right hand for a week, and he was unable to cause any explosions with that hand. When a doctor tried removing it with machinery, the mechanism short circuited and causes a small explosion, almost as if a warning.

Second, there seemed to be a mental change in Izuku. Sure, he was always strong willed, but this power seemed to be testing his will fully. He had never known what it was capable of, but he knew it was a lot. There were many occasions where it tempted him to use the power for his own interests. "My own interests are for the good of people." That was his argument. Saying this, he seemed to earn its trust because it began allowing him more power from that point.

Third, it protected him at whatever cost to outside things. He couldn't help but feel like a chosen one who never wanted to be. Most cases were things like Kacchan trying to attack him, but the more violent his intention, the more violent the locket retaliated. Izuku simply wished there would never be an occasion where it saved him to the point of not allowing him to try save someone else. Much to the boy's delight and relief this seemed to recede as the next part proceeded.

Fourth, ever since the major test from the locket, he was able to consciously choose to use the power, even if it was by accident the first time. Watching a fight between villains and heroes on the street, a chunk of asphalt launched at him and some other civilians. Blocking his face with his arms, power flowed through his entire body to his arms and the asphalt was disintegrated! It was different because the power was actually channeled through him and not just done it's own thing. He soon learned to do it at will and choose how much power in a not-so-refined manner. He was amazed at the fact that he had almost exactly the same power as All Might! The fist time, he got over excited and surged too much power, peeling some of his skin. He learned how to control it rather quickly.

Ten years had gone by and Izuku had grown to be almost exactly what Kacchan expected. He was a quirkless weakling. The teen never trained his body, relying too much on the locket of power for strength. He never revealed to anyone, even his mother, that he knew how to consciously harness the power. The day would come, but that day was not today. Or was it?

One thing that Kacchan didn't expect, or never admitted that he did, was Deku's strong will. Years of verbal abuse was never enough for the quirkless Deku to listen to anyone that his locket isn't reliable to be a hero (he never let them know how reliant it actually was). He never listened to anything Kacchan had told him really, today would be no different.

"It's under a year until you all start high school, so it's not too early to start looking at your options," the homeroom teacher of both Izuku's and Bakugo's class has started. "So I could hand these forms out, but who'm I kidding? You all wanna be heroes!"

The class erupted in cheers, all the "extras" Bakugo referred to we're showing off their lousy quirks. "Don't put me in the same sentence as all these extras!" I think we all know who said that. He rambled some more about how great he is and how he'll be the best at UA, the most prestigious school in the country if not the world.

"It looks like Midoriya also wants to go there."

Bakugo snarled, not surprised, but rather agitated. He shit up, yelling, "YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN GO BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID, GIRLY LOCKET, DON'T YOU?!" He was storming furiously towards Izuku who was trying to keep a cool demeanour.

"It may be cheating in your eyes, but I didn't get a quirk." He held said item in his hand now, a look of deep thought. "It's almost like the universe wanted to even the playing field."

"If you have to wait for them to hit you, that's pretty half assed! Villains just need to know who you are and not attack and you can't do a damned thing!"

"Support items can give me a fighting chance that forces them to attack."

"The support you need is mentally! I will never let you become a hero! And you'll never make it into UA!"

Things somehow settled after this, to Izuku, it was almost as if Bakugo was done running his mouth. _I could get used to that happening._

After school had ended, however, Bakugo made a point of showing how useless the power was. When most people were already gone, including the teacher, he and 2 lackeys cornered Izuku. "So you're still doing these hero journals, huh? You damned nerd. 13 of 'em now. Does that include the last one I tore up?"

"Number 9, no, I made a new one with revised notes. I thought you noticed. Guess you could've forgotten after all the years."

Not even listening, Bakugo burned it with his quirk. He threw it out a window nearby. "Maybe if you jump after it, you'll get a quirk in your next life. Then the universe'll just give you that necklace of yours back." All 3 promptly stormed out with that statement, leaving only Izuku. _Does he actually think that'll work after all the years? He has the tenacity of a hero, that's never changed. But I gotta say, it is really harsh._

Scouting to make sure no one was watching, he actually did dive out the window, purple trails of smoke falling off of his body. He nailed an awesome hero landing, kneeling with his left knee and right fist connecting with the ground first as he looked up from the ground with a smirk. _That always feels cool, and the asphalt didn't crack too noticeably this time._

He stood up and got his notebook out of the pond with a heavy sigh. _Guess I can just dry it off if it's in my hand the walk home._

He strolled on said walk, contemplating everything. _If I just used the power I had, I could've saved the notebook from ending up in this state. Who cares if they know, right? He gave another sigh, knowing exactly why. It would've really pissed him off and he'd be after me even more, as is he's telling me to kill myself. And more importantly, it'd be abusing the power entrusted in me by... whoever gave it to me. I wish I could at least tell my mom about the power stone's true nature, but I'd just be putting a burden on her. Until I can find all 5 of the other ones and trust they're in a safer place, I need reasons thicker than blood to tell someone._

He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed his current location be under a dodgy tunnel until an even more dodgy monstrous sludge that made up a man spoke up. "Hmm, not the strongest looking, but that power! Where does it come from? Hold still for me, will you?"

"No!" Deku yelled, not giving the villain any time at all, but rather punching the mass of goop flying towards him. Waves of purple energy resounded through the air, traveling out both ends of the tunnel with low frequency sounds following, shaking seemingly the whole world for a second.

_That was way too close to my limit! I'm lucky not all of that was in me. That's the first time the energy's traveled through and around me. Can I control that?_

He didn't have time for further analysis as All Might emerged from the sewers. "Young man, did you stop that villain?"

"A-All-All-All Might!"

_A fanboy, huh? I know how to deal with this._ Placing his fists on his hips and further inflating his already large chest, he responded. "Yes! It is I! All Might! The number one hero no less!"

"I-I can't believe it! It's really you!"

"Aahahaha. Indeed it is. Now, would you like my autograph?"

"Absolutely!" He thought for a second about what he could have his all time idol sign for him so he could forever cherish the memory. "Muh-My hero!—… my notebook."

The hero looked at the burned book, realising someone with a fire related quirk had made a fool of him for being so analytical. _A 13th volume?! This kid really has a passion._ He took the book and pen and over 2 pages wrote "All Might" and in smaller text where he left space, "Thanks for helping me stop that villain, young hero!"

The boy almost fell over bawling once he read what his idol had wrote. _Wow, this kid is putting on a real waterworks display._ "Say, kid, wanna tell me how you took this guy down and help me get him into these bottles?"

"Help you?! It would be an honour!"

"Alright, let's get to work." So the 2 did, Izuku giving his name, explaining his lack of a quirk, the strange locket that protects him, and how it was what took out the villain. "Astounding, that sort of power is easily comparable to mine. Did you say you could control it."

"Well, um, I haven't even told my mom this, but I can kinda sorta..." He was tapping the tips of his index fingers together now. "I can control it, yes. But not nearly all of it!"

"I see. So, you trust me with this because you know I will keep it safe. You fear if you tell your mother or friends that they will become targets. Correct?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it." _He knows the reasons, he doesn't need to know it's an infinity stone. Then again, he could find them all and make sure they're with trustworthy and powerful people._

When they finished cleaning up the mess, All Might buckled his knees in preparation for takeoff. "Well Izuku, I must be off now. If you go UA, which you can with that power, I have no doubt we'll be seeing each other again."

"Wait! I still have so many questions!" Acting on instinct, he refused to let him go... because he was holding onto his leg.

"What are you doing?! I love fans and am invested in future heroes, but this is too much!"

"If I let go now, I'll fall all that distance down!" He didn't dare reveal that he could land safely. To be fair, he'd never tried it higher than 5 stories, but that was excessively easy.

All Might landed them on a rooftop and Izuku began apologising. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just needed to know some things. You said I could be a hero even though I don't have a quirk, you're the first, including my mother." The pro was silent to this. "My power's so similar to yours. Could you give a few tips?"

_***POOF!***_ Steam exploded from the hero. Izuku was petrified to now see a skeleton figure in baggy clothes stand before him.

"Who-Who are you? Where's All Might?"

The man sighed. "You're looking at him kid."

**So that's the first chapter done. I'm not sure how long the parts of this story are gonna be, so sorry, I'll try work something out. 2,000 felt like too little for OPA, so I might make it 3,000 for mp other now.**

**So as for release days, I'm also not sure, but most likely as common as OPA. Don't worry about that being delayed, I can handle 2 stories.**

**I know I'm doing a lot of MHA spin-offs, but I've really liked ideas with it and felt very inspired, but different things will come when I have inspiration.**

**I feel like in my month or something of writing I've already bettered pacing so much. Let me know if you agree.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. Ideas are quite open, and anything else as well.**


	2. Author’s Note 1

This is just an author's note to let everyone know what's going on. So I posted 1 chapter of this and it's done remarkably well considering all the factors.

Anyone who was around when I started knows that I was posting frequently and now it's over a month of inactivity. I've focused a lot on school and just needed to see if this is even it for me. I'm still a mega fan of MHA so that was one thing that drew me back. There was a lot of other personal stuff, but I hope to be able to translate it into my stories so I can share what I've learned.

That brings me to the next thing. I've got a better idea of what I want for this story. Just to let you know how long term it is, act 1 ends at the end of season 2 of the anime. There's a planned 20 chapters in the first act alone. This may take years. This is definitely my longest commitment outside of school which I didn't even choose. I plan on putting my heart and soul into this, so I really hope you all like it.

With my writing of One Punch Academia, I took on the way Akira Toriyama writes. I write it as I go. It can lead to a lot of plot holes or excessive power ups all the time. I wanted to write something more grounded, something more planned out, and so this is it.

What I need from you all is to tell me who deserves each of the stones. I don't want things where it makes them stupidly more powerful in their power they have already but that it makes sense. I need to know who gets the following 3 stones: MIND, TIME, and SOUL. I'll let you know when I've decided but the story will tell you who I've decided.

And also, I'd like to clarify some misunderstandings. Deku got the infinity stone because it wouldn't change who he was as a person. To master the power stone one must master the mind and I think he has that down. I get that the riddles weren't clear but that's the point. Also, there won't be any characters from Marvel, no galactic travel or anything. The Marvel aspects are inspired from it not taken completely. That means no Thanos unless I make someone Thanos-esc.


End file.
